Violation
by SecretIdentity007
Summary: Gray isn't really sure what's going on anymore... But that might be alright for the moment. Hints of NatsuxxGray LokexxGray and Grucy. Crack.


_**Author's Note:**_ So yeah. I finally finished this one. Not as much smut as I'd originally planned; this one has more humor than the original, which is good. I like humor. Anyway… I love Gray. He's awesome. I had to torture him a bit, though, to please my inner fangirl. Props for anyone who guesses the ending within the first few paragraphs. I was trying to be obvious… but not painfully obvious.

So…yeah. Have fun!

_Disclaimer: Mashima Hiro owns all. Too bad._

**Violation**

Gray Fullbuster was shocked; utterly and hopelessly dumbfounded.

Why? Why did _he_ have to go and do _that_ right as _she_ walked in? And why was that flame-brain retard so 'fired up' in the first place?

An explanation: Gray had been peacefully minding his own business when that flame-turd and Loke came waltzing up to him, obviously looking to start a brawl.

"Hey, Gray, where're your pants?"

He looked down at that point, only to note with confusion that his pants were, quite miraculously, still hanging on his slim hips. A fist connected with his jaw, sending his face upwards again and he growled, feeling a bruise forming.

"Made you look!" Natsu—that evil pink-haired bastard—cackled at Gray's wide eyes and Loke, the instigator of all this, merely shook his head.

"Natsu, you weren't supposed to punch him, now he'll never play along."

"Oh...right. My bad!" The dragonslayer grinned, sheepishly rubbing the back of his pink head.

"Gray, there's something we need you to do."

Gray looked askance at the spirit beside him, sure that whatever was wanted he probably wouldn't like. "What do you want?"

Loke stepped closer, suddenly intimidating as he invaded Gray's space. "Try not to make any noise, alright?"

"What do you—!"

Gray choked on his words, however, when Natsu's rough fingers squeezed him through his pants. His smile was grimly determined, and Gray shuddered at the look the two of them exchanged. Loke's slim digits were on him next, swiftly and deftly removing his clothing.

"Do you realize how frustrating it is to watch you strip off layers every day, oblivious to how hot the rest of us get when you do?" Natsu, sounding a bit higher pitched than Gray was used to, complained near his ear, having made the transition from front to behind while the raven haired boy was preoccupied.

Loke chuckled, his face near the undeniably swollen tent in Gray's underwear. He continued palming Gray's member, even as he smiled at Lucy as she walked into the guild. Lucy paid none of them any mind, and with a jolt, Gray realized that the rest of the guild was ignoring them as well!

"Wha—?" But Natsu's hand covered his mouth before he could finish his sentence.

"You don't want everyone to see what we're doing, do you?"

Gray, slightly mortified, realized that his voice was the key to unlocking whatever barrier kept the rest of his _nakama_ from noticing his disheveled state. Horrified and only a little turned on, his eyes flew to Loke, desperate for him to stop this madness. His frantic glance was met with Loke's sultry smile as Natsu's hands reached around to fondle his pecs and abs.

"You're so cold! You should keep warm!"

The teasing tone did nothing for Gray's stiff shoulders, especially not when Loke settled down on Gray's lap once again, his face so frustratingly close to Gray's member that he had to struggle not to scream or yell or god forbid _moan_ for a touch more than the feather light brushes he was being administered. He'd kick their asses later but _dammit_ he was hard and a hand was a hand, wasn't it?

Loke, still smiling like a Cheshire cat, dragged his fingers up Gray's thigh, meeting his eyes as he slowly pulled down Gray's boxers. Gray couldn't bring himself to look away as Loke's face moved nearer to his engorged head, and he wasn't quite sure if the heavy breathing and heart rapidly thumping were his own or Natsu's, or if they hadn't merged into the same person while he wasn't looking.

He couldn't care about that right now, because another inch and Loke's mouth would be on him, even though he'd never had any inclination to do this with another man…

"Gray? What are you doing? Gray?"

He opened his eyes, not realizing he'd closed them, only to see Lucy's brown orbs staring wide-eyed at him, her lips parted slightly, chest inches from his own.

It was then he remembered going to sleep here, in Lucy's bed after their last mission. They'd all been too tired to argue about who slept where, and somehow, the two of them had ended up in bed together.

"It was a dream?"

She nodded, her blonde hair a bit disheveled and her skimpy nightgown falling off of one shoulder. She was the perfect picture of girlishness and cuteness; the complete opposite from both of the men in his dream.

"Are you OK? You were moaning a lot just now… And you feel a little hot. Do you want some water?"

Gray shook his head, still trying to get over the fact that he'd just dreamed about being violated by Loke and Natsu.

_Natsu_ for chrissake.

"I'm fine. It was just a nightmare."

"Oh, Gray. I'm sorry. I get nightmares sometimes too."

As she hugged him, and her bigger-than-average chest mashed into his own, Gray found himself thinking of Lucy doing the things to him that DreamNatsu and Dream Loke had done, and once again found himself aroused.

"Hey, Lucy. Do you think we could stay like this for a while? If we do, my nightmares might not come back."

"Sure, I don't mind."

Never one to miss an opportunity, he made sure to settle her close, copping a few very delectable feels of firm female flesh as they settled. "Good night, Gray."

"G'night, Lucy."

So it was that, the next morning, Gray was able to look Loke and Natsu both in the face without screaming like a small girl. Lucy never did find out what his nightmare had been about, but she took heart in being able to comfort a friend in need.

The End


End file.
